Nightmare
by NeKorn
Summary: Levi avait toujours été le meilleur dans ce qu'il faisait. Et ce dans de nombreux domaine. Le meilleur policier de Trost, connu, admiré et craint dans toute la ville. Le meilleur au ccombat. Le meilleur dans l'art de l'insulte. Le meilleur pour intimider malgré son mètre soixante. Le meilleur pour capturer le cœur d'Eren. [AU] OS Ereri


Levi avait toujours été le meilleur dans ce qu'il faisait. Et ce dans de nombreux domaines. Le meilleur policier de Trost, connu, admiré et craint dans toute la ville. Le meilleur au combat. Le meilleur dans l'art de l'insulte. Le meilleur pour intimider malgré son mètre soixante.

Le meilleur pour capturer le cœur d'Eren.

Cet adolescent fougueux et indomptable qu'il avait récupéré après une baguarre qui avait dégénérée. Ce gamin qui vendait son corps après avoir été abandonné de tous, après avoir réalisé qu'il n'avait plus rien sur quoi s'appuyer dans sa vie.

Levi l'avait amené à l'hôpital puis l'avait hébergé, d'abord en lui rappelant constamment que ce n'était que temporaire, qu'il trouverai un boulot qui conviendrait à un gamin de 17 ans et un foyer pas trop pourri.

Mais au bout de quelques mois il ne disait plus rien de tout ça et pour rien au monde il aurait laissé Eren repartir. C'était arrivé lentement mais ça leur était comme tombé dessus, soudainement. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, d'un commun accord, sans un mot, en un souffle, un baiser.

En 7 ans ils avaient changé.

Levi était épanoui, sa vie se résumant à tout ce qu'il n'avait pu atteindre jusque là, tout ce qu'il n'avait osé rêver de peur que tout espoir, même infime, qu'il soit un jour heureux disparaisse sans autre chance possible.

Eren était heureux, chaque jour qui passait était reçu avec joie, la joie de passer un jour de plus avec l'homme qu'il aimait, la joie de pouvoir l'enlacer aux aurores alors que Levi devait se lever pour partir travailler, la joie de le voir rentrer sain et sauf, la joie des "je t'aime" murmurés, soupirés, criés.

Ouais, la vie d'Eren avait changé.

Combien de temps depuis que Levi l'avait récupéré ? Six ans ? Sept ? Eren ne voulait plus compter. Mais tous les matins, tous les soirs, tous les jours, une voix lui soufflait doucement. _8 ans_. Cette même voix qui le suivait partout, qui le rendait fou, qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier, ne voulait pas oublier.

La vie d'Eren avait changé.

Seul dans la salle de bain il étudia son reflet, se rendant compte de ses cernes creusées et de ses cheveux trop longtemps négligés. Ses yeux, autrefois d'un vert bleuté pétillant, étaient devenus presque gris, toute trace de vivacité à présent oubliée. Il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, comme pour essayer de chasser cette horrible vision de lui-même, comme pour se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il se réveillerait dans les bras de Levi et que tout serait comme avant, comme ça aurait dû rester.

Il ouvrit le placard à pharmacie à la droite du miroir et en sortit une petite boîte translucide de pillules qui était presque finie.

D'une main tremblante il l'ouvrit et déversa son contenu dans sa main gauche. Il l'observa quelques minutes, chaque seconde tremblant de plus en plus.

Puis il se figea. Une main tenait son poignet fermement mais avec une douceur qu'il ne connaissait que trop et Eren ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers son propriétaire. Ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas la force ?

Une voix profonde résonna dans la petite pièce.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça Eren ?"

Et il fit une erreur. Une grosse erreur.

Il tourna la tête.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les pupilles grises, ces pupilles qu'il regrettait et redoutait, Eren ne tint plus.

Il fut pris de spasmes violents, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tenta, en vain, de se dégager de cette main qui le serrait maintenant trop fort.

"Lâche moi !"

"Non Eren, je ne te lâcherai pas. Jamais. Parce que je t'aime."

Ses oreilles sifflaient et il cru entendre le bruit strident d'une arme à feu dans sa transe.

"Tais-toi !"

"Ere-"

"FERME LÀ !"

Il s'était recroquevillé et avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles dans un geste qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant. Et pour la énième fois il se rappela. Il se rappela la cause de ses insomnies, la cause de sa lente descente aux enfers de son esprit, de son agonisante dégradation. Il se rappela du sourire de Levi à l'autre bout du passage piéton, l'attendant patiemment. Puis du bruit sourd qui avait déchiré l'air l'espace d'une seconde. Des cris. Du sang. De l''horreur et de la douleur impregnées dans ces belles pupilles grises.

Tremblant de plus en plus et les joues trempées de larmes, Eren tâta le sol à la recherche des pillules qui s'étaient éparpillées sur le carrelage froid. Il réussit à en récupérer quelques unes et les porta à ses lèvres le plus rapidement possible, du moins autant que son corps épris de spasmes lui permettait.

"Non ! Eren, ne fait pas ça ! Je t'aime ! Eren, écoute moi s'il-te-plaît..."

Eren se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses mains couvrant ses oreilles tandis que la voix de Levi se perdait dans l'écho de ses pensées. _Ce n'est pas lui Eren. Ce n'est pas Levi. Ne pense plus à lui. Levi n'est plus là._

 _Levi est mort._

Ouais, la vie d'Eren avait changé.


End file.
